


The Will To Go On

by LaniAhava



Series: Time [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC, OC-Miku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Time to inherit Vongola is nearing for Tsuna, but something is still holding him back, worrying his guardians. Unfortunately, Vindice gave them no time. Will Tsuna able to pull himself together and how is Primo involved? Well one thing for sure, this time Tsuna's guardians will find him no matter where or when their boss is. Sequel to "Out of Time"





	1. The escape attempt may fail…

_It was dark and what looks like piles of piles of ashes surrounding the First Vongola boss. He stood frozen staring at the dimming flames on his hands. It left burnt marks on his gloves that should have able resist his flames…_

_The scenery changed to Primo standing in a circle with his eyes close. The circle had one arrow pointing North and a longer arrow a little toward East from the North direction._

_Powerful sky flames began to swirl around the man. He concentrated hard to push the flames into the clock beneath him. The comforting warmth that been part of him from the very beginning began to wane to nonexistence._

_"I pray in another time, we are together again, my friends," Giotto thought as he let silent tears fall. Soon his flames and his will-_

_._

_._

_._

Tsuna woke up groggily and checked the time. Unfortunately itwas almost time to wake up. Rubbing off the left-over sleep from working till late at night on *shiver* paperwork, it seemed that it now is giving him weird dreams. Though it was worth it since Reborn said he would give him a nice surprise if he finishes it up before he goes asleep. He prays it wouldn't backfire on him, again. Fortunately, he found out what it was by the last page he filled out. They were all going for special training with the Vongola 9th generation in Italy.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Once Tsuna and his guardians along with Reborn arrived at the Vongola Mansion in Italy, The Ninth, the current Vongola Boss, greeted them. After visiting old friends in Italy, The Ninth, Reborn and Tsuna went to walk around the Mansion while the others left with the Ninth generation guardians for advice of their respective guardian duties.

"It has been a while, Tsunayoshi," The Ninth began, "I am glad you starting to accept your title. In just in few months you will go through the Inheritance Ceremony though it will be again for you," the Ninth chuckled, "Still the title will be different from what I originally envisioned."

"Yeah Neo Vongola Primo is going to take some time getting use to after hearing the whole Decimo for so long," Tsuna nervously laughed. He looked away as he clutched his fists, feeling guilty.

"What's wrong _Dame-Tsuna_?" smirked Reborn, "Realizing your one month reprieve of no flames training is up?"

Tsuna paled.

"Oh? Why is that? Did something happen?" The Ninth looks at Tsuna in worry.

"Oh no, nothing happened! It’s just...um?" Tsuna glances at Reborn who huffs.

"This idiot just did something reckless _again,_ " Tsuna frowns at this, but gaps at his tutor, remembering something that had been eluding him.

"AHHH!" The Ninth barely holding in the urge to jump while subtle looks around, wondering what had scared his honorary grandson.

Tsuna points at Reborn accusingly, "I bet you thought it was hilarious to fool me that your older self was your friend or something!"

"I don't know whatever you mean, Yo~shi." Tsuna glares menacingly at Reborn who just pets Leon feeling amused. They both blinked when they heard laughter next to them.

"I see, I understand what you meant about not  _currently_  his student, let alone Mammon's," The Ninth heartily laughed, "not to mention turning down my offer to join Vongola when you already are by blood."

"I don't have what it takes to be boss," Tsuna mutters quietly. 

_Especially with my condition,_ Tsuna glances at Reborn who raised his eyebrow in questioning. 

_I have yet to tell anyone in exception of Verde. When Reborn founds out, he'll kill me,_ Tsuna sighs.

"Tsunayoshi," The Ninth softly looks at his successor, "it's not about power, but by your heart and those willing to stand by you to protect what is most precious."

"And I must be willing to able to do so with them," Tsuna puts in as he looked at the darkening sky through a high window, unable to face his grandfather. The Ninth may be unaware of Tsuna's doubts smiles, agreeing his verbal response, yet the older man felt something was wrong.

The trio became silent until they entered the dining hall and Tsuna half-heartily greeted his guardians. Tsuna tried to ignore Reborn's blank stare burning from the tutor's seat next to him throughout late dinner. That cemented for Tsuna to confess that night.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Spill it Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna was facing gunpoint when he entered his room. By the looks of things, Reborn already made his spot in Tsuna's room for himself and Leon, never mind Reborn had his own room.

Tsuna mentally groaned. He had hoped he at least had more time to mentally prepare, but by Reborn signaled him with his green gun to the center of the room, that time is right that second. Tsuna quickly obeyed his tutor. Reborn kept his aim of his green gun at Tsuna as they sat on the room's floor. Tsuna bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Tsuna swallowed a hard lump and tried again before Reborn thought he meant in confessing to him, "I can't be boss, especially now."

"Dame-Tsuna I thought we already went through this," Reborn growled.

"Well that was before...!" Tsuna looked at Reborn in reproach, but looked down, feeling somthing he hadn't thought possible or quite name.

"Before you went time jumping?" Reborn softly asked.

When Tsuna felt Leon licking his fingers, the Vongola heir knew he wasn't at gunpoint.

"Not that simple...actually that helped me strengthen my  _resolve_ that maybe I can do this if I survive through all those jumps _,_  but…" Tsuna tightly gripped his pants now realizong he what he felt was shame. Reborn patiently waited for Tsuna to get his thoughts in order.

"Reborn did you ever wonder what Kawahira meant that day, when we last saw him," Reborn frowned, "and whose blood was on his kimono?"

"I'm guessing it's the reason you have been acting paranoid," Reborn blankly responded.

Tsuna stared at him for a long second in a hush whisper he said, "You know whose is it Reborn."

His tutor said nothing, staring stoically, but his eyes barely hide his anguish and didn't hide it under his hat for him.

This only let Tsuna laughing hysterically, "I _died_ as in I actually went into the ring and began to engrave _my time_ into the ring die. That only happens when, _not if_ , the Vongola boss dies!"

Tsuna's laughter was cut off when his tutor still said nothing. Staring desperately at his tutor, hoping for anything to help him cope with what he had to during the Time Jump Incident. Since the nightmares that never stopped. Reminding him of his condition, his lack of...

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Once again his student surprised him, and Reborn isn't sure what can he do. Other than the fact the boy should've said something before!

"Reborn," Tsuna's voice took in resigned note, snapping Reborn out of his shock. For that tone was something Reborn hadn't heard for a long time from his student who faced an apocalyptic future that will never be, turned a large misunderstanding into a powerful friendship, from someone who fought the feared Vindice to save _him_ of all people. Now he finds out his student died without his knowing.

Why is his student always gets involved in these situations?!

"My flames and my resolve suffered. I've spoke with Verde," when Tsuna said this, Reborn growled at him. Tsuna pouted at him, almost in familiar grounds for Reborn, "I was afraid, ok! And he confirmed it."

Tsuna sobered up and explained, "Did you know that time you guys showed up? It was the second time for me," Tsuna's eyes glazed over, lost in his memories/nightmares, "the first time was that you guys didn't come in time," Reborn flinched at Tsuna's unmeant accusation, "just when I choose to give up my flames and he said, if I was sure if my family will come for me."

"We did, Boss," Reborn pulled his fedora down.

But Tsuna seems to ignore him.

"But before I said anything,  **He**  shot me! I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't even say goodbye to you and I feared he would finish you guys off since I wouldn't able to! Sure, he is gone, but now I fear the ring's power is broken as I am because with the time aspect of the ring is now destroyed, I'm feeling emptier by each passing day," Tsuna's eyes showed panic that wasn't nothing compared to his usual dame self.

"Idiot! You should've said something before!" Reborn growled.

"Easy for you to say! The ring no longer can reject or accept anyone anymore. I just broke an heirloom!" the dead look in the teenage boy's eyes turned fierce and stubborn.

"It doesn't take a silly ring for you to be Vongola boss!" Reborn's hard to read face showed mix of emotions of wanting to beat his student for him to understand, "You prove more than enough!"

"You don't understand!" Tsuna stood up and glared down at his tutor, his eyes switching from showing to lacking expressiveness, "I made a mistake! How can I protect anyone if I don't have sky flames!"

"Then let the others do their jobs and protect you!" Reborn stood up and glared up at his student. His height difference meant nothing to him, only trying to figure out a way to snap his stupid student from being angst-y.

"That's stupid! Whatever happened to stand by them? Well now I can't! I might as well be crippled with no flames!" Reborn's eye twitched and Leon transformed back into his gun and wondered how much trouble he will be to actually cripple his idiot student.

Tsuna glared at Reborn before he slumped his shoulders. Reborn didn't like how his hitman senses…no the feelings for the student he took under his wing, looking so defeated making him want to kill something. Reborn began to give off killing intent at the dead look his student gained, but Tsuna wasn't affected to his glares. 

"I'm truly am useless, I failed you Reb-," suddenly Tsuna's eyes widen.

He looked around with a worrying frown, inciting Reborn to ask, "What– ?"

Reborn curses when chains appeared from the darkest corner of the room and ensnared his student.

"Oh he** no! You are not taking my student before he gets the tongue lashing and torture he deserves!" Reborn jumps on the chains as it pulled Tsuna into the now visible portal to Vindicare Prison.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna's guardians knew ever since Time Jump Incident, Tsuna wasn't himself. He became more withdrawn and spoke half-hearted at best. Naturally they worried.

They took turns to keep an eye of their precious sky. Reborn may or may not notice, but he didn't stop them from stalking Tsuna.

Since they were in Italy, Tsuna seemed to calm down. Although he looked around nostalgically, especially when they visited the Bovino Mansion. For example, the Science Department Head, Octavio, squealed at Tsuna and said something about finally figuring out what went wrong.

Tsuna was very flustered that Mukuro mocked him for it. Hayato threaten to blow him up for making Juudaime feel more uncomfortable. They hid their relief when Tsuna smiled then.

When they returned to the Vongola Mansion, they all went to their separate ways to their designated Guardian Duty 101 lessons, trusting Reborn will watch over him.

Then at dinner, the guardians' worry doubled. Reborn had been glaring at Tsuna throughout the whole dinner. They could tell the hitman wanted to ask something very important: something that may answer whatever is bothering Tsuna. If Reborn cannot get Tsuna to talk, they will. This tiptoeing has has gone long enough.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

That night, they felt it, the cold dread washing over them. They felt it deep within their flames, a feeling or a deep instinct calling them to find their sky. Quickly, the guardians rushed out of their rooms and slammed opened Tsuna's door. They barely made it to see Reborn jumping into a familiar black portal.

" **Vindice!** " Mukuro shouted the word like a curse as the guardians stared in different levels of shock. Mukuro fearing what it meant for Tsuna tried to jump into it, but the portal had closed.

"Guess Tsuna-nii been found out," Lambo broke the ensuing silence staring at the innocent looking wall. He was rewarded with everyone's glares on him.

"So...did you ever went around fixing that tracking device on Tsuna that locates him even through time just in case?" Takeshi interrupting plans of relieving stress on the nervous lightning guardian. In response, Hayato darkly smirks and takes out his trusty Vongola X-Phone.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Bermuda greeted with only one Vindicare guard with him, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Yoshi. Many names, one punishment."

Tsuna glared at them, "Took you long enough."

"Getting a bit suicidal there, don't you think, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn mentally sighed when Tsuna ignored him. He turned to Jagger and Bermuda, "What do you guys want? Shouldn't you be busy guarding the flame jar of the Tri-Ni-Set?"

"It's stable for the time being and we had to clean up loose ends. Especially if that lose end can fix what he had damaged," Bermuda responded.

"Especially when we tried everything else already," Jagger muttered with a hint of exhaustion.

Before Tsuna or Reborn could ask what they meant, they were forced to follow the Vindicare guard and Bermuda to the portal room. Reborn raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do to my student? Make him clean up his mess? Looks fine to me."

"All except one," they pointed at one portal that looked very unstable, "We need sky flames-"

" **No,** " Tsuna huffed, barely resisting the dark feeling that resides in Vindicare Prison.

"We didn't finish asking what we need, boy," Jagger growled.

"I do not wield sky flames anymore hence I am unable to help," Tsuna crossed his arms in defiance.

"We are also aware of your mental instability," Tsuna spluttered at Bermuda statement.

"You've been alone so long with a stubborn strong will at not showing true weakness of how deeply troubled you are that it was no surprise you relapsed in your lack in self-worth. Which is very fatal in this case as the Vongola's true power resides in time and your sets of rings are the only Tri-Ni-Set power still manifesting in the outside world. Meaning if your set is unbalance, which it is thanks to that stunt of yours, our time will cease to exist."

"What are you saying?" Reborn asks.

Tsuna fists shook in anger, "Checkerface already said that, but you don't have to worry about my power going berserk since I don't have it anymore."

"Ah, but you didn't get it sealed like it should have been, did you? Because the timing of that lightning child reversing time, your very essence became unstable and you feel broken don't you, boy?" he stares dully at Tsuna.

Tsuna pales at Bermuda's next words, which were said to Reborn, "The boy is neither dead or alive. He must choose from deep within his broken time. A broken watch has no use, so fix it or throw it away. Vongola cannot have someone who is damaged and yet wishes to change others. Its hypocrisy and it’s dangerous to the world."

"You are aware what happens to those we deem dangerous, do you?" Jagger clarified.

Reborn growls as he sees Tsuna looking horrified, reading almost in difficulty how the teenager wondered if that is what is wrong with him, "Then what is your true purpose for MY student being here then?"

"We help with the choice," it was so casual and unexpectedly when a chain pushed a still shocked Tsuna into the unstable portal.

Reborn took out a furious Leon gun and threaten the present Vindice, "You will bring his guardians here and fix this mess-up therapy of yours. I am not letting my student go to unknown places by himself again! Especially in his condition."

When they only stare at him unaffected, Reborn destroyed a portal in warning, " **Be aware** that I am not amused."

Bermuda nodded at his frustrated guard with a mocked tone, "Do as the greatest former Arcobaleno asks." 


	2. Horrible Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally (most of) the first generation meeting the tenth generation. How would it be? How traumatizing? And should Reborn and Bermuda get a new hobby?

It would have been another peaceful day in a small town surrounded by nature in Japan.

That is until Ieyasu, who once was known as Giotto, sensed familiar flames from a certain clear pacifier child near the edge of the forest. He grew worried.

He quickly turned to his pregnant wife, "I will be back, Miku-chan."

"Hurry back, then. I’ve finally able to find a recipe for an Italian dish from—" She smiled sadly when Ieyasu, whose face turned blank for a second before smiling gratefully, "Go on and follow that woman intuition of yours!"

Ieyasu puts his hands on his heart, "You wound me milady, for I am man, although I am honored by your words. Just for that, I would always be there to protect you no matter how much little faith you have me as a man."

He ignored the prior phantom pain and left his giggling wife.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hayato let out a long string of curses as he stared at his V-X Phone. Takeshi frowned and tried to read over Hayato's shoulder.

Takeshi sighed. It was all gibberish to him.

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED, OCTUPUS HEAD?!" Hayato ignored the insult, but focused on the question.

"He just went to Primo's time!" Hayato explained to Ryohei.

Takeshi winced at this, "Tsuna won't be happy at time jumping again."

Hayato threw "you think?" look at him.

"Oya! Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" Mukuro interrupted the Storm and Rain guardians began to bicker with Ryohei trying to calculate how many years in the past that was with his fingers.

Chrome softly asked Hayato to distract him from verbally attacking or bombing Mukuro, "Can you call Bossu, Storm-san?"

Hayato frowned, but nodded.

Everyone hold their breath in anticipation while Hayato dialed and waited for Tsuna to pick up. After a second of waiting, they heard a piano piece ringtone go off nearby. Everyone as one turn to stared at the ringing orange V-X phone on Tsuna's bedside table. Hayato picked it up and pocketed his Boss' phone.

"Stupid herbivore," Kyoya began to leave when a portal appeared.

Before they attacked it, the guardians heard Reborn's voice with a hard edge ordered, "Don't attack. Hurry up and get your butts over here, so we can beat these idiots on attacking one of ours."

Some of the guardians had mix feelings of entering the Vindicare, wondering if it's a hoax from the Vindice, but Kyoya and Mukuro jumped into the portal without a second thought.

Chrome tighten her hold of her trident and softly said, "Lets save Bossu."

She followed the two destructive guardians into Vindicare. At this, the rest knew they had to take the chance. Takeshi's eyes sharpen as Ryohei tighten the bandages on his hands, both nodded to each other and jumped into the portal. Lambo let out a whimper when Hayato dragged him into the closing portal.

Only to be faced with something more intimidating.

It was a staring showdown between Bermuda and Reborn. One can barely breathe within Vindicare Prison, but between those two, one would prefer to go through the Representatives battles again. Hayato tried to distract himself by sending a text message and wait for the message to go through in the poor signal Vindicare Prison had.

"I really don't understand the relationship between student and mentor," drawled Bermuda.

"Jealous?" smirked Reborn.

"Why? To turn soft and deny what he needs with what I want?" retorted Bermuda.

"Pot met kettle," Reborn coldly smiled with Leon sticking his tongue out.

"So mature," if there were no bandages covering him, Bermuda would have rolled his eyes.

The Vongola guardians and the rest of Vindicare subtlety inch away from the quarreling children.

"You better not be thinking of stealing my student," Reborn began to lose his cool.

"I only take in survivors," Bermuda casually brushes off Reborn's threatening tone.

Hayato's phone beeped, "Aha! Got the signal! It’s this portal!" Hayato interrupted the two fighting toddlers. He quickly called the Vongola mechanics.

Although did fidget when Reborn and Bermuda glared at him at the interruption.

Still it doesn't change the fact he was so glad he will be able to save his precious Juudaime soon and the mechanics were now easily reached, "Did you found a way for one to return after entering the portal?"

Hayato scowled at the screen that showed Giannini nervously glanced behind him at Spanner who nodded.

"Well?" Hayato impatiently asked after a long silence from them.

" _The portal will send you near the location where Vongola is, but we theorize when you return, time will pass slower here, irrelevant of the time you been over there_ ," Spanner responded. Giannini typed furiously and tried to not look suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah, but how is the return trip? You send me a message that you found a way," Hayato scowled darken as they tried to procrastinate to answer.

" _Oi! Giannini, tell him, he did ask you,_ " Spanner went back to work after pushing the communication screen at Giannini's direction.

Giannini whimpered, " _You will be able to return,_ " then ducked at the rest of his response, " _under certain conditions_."

"What kind of conditions?" Hayato snapped.

" _Well_ …" he glanced over Hayato's shoulder. Realizing who he could be staring at, Hayato's anger turned to resignation.

"Reborn," Hayato verbalized his thoughts for the confused guardians.

"Of course! Dame-Tsuna owes me big time for hiding something this big from me," growled Reborn.

"I'm surprised you found time when you're little busy," Mukuro smirked, "fighting your title as Tsunayoshi's tutor."

Hayato finish up his call and focused at the screen of his VX-Phone to watch when the the app to go home finished loading into his phone in order to quickly send it to the other V-X phones and ready to rescue his boss.

"Watch it you," Bermuda threaten, no longer being aloof, "that kid cannot go rampant, it’s dangerous."

"Bossu has sky flames. Not flames of wrath," Chrome pointed out.

"Even to his own guardians," Bermuda commented in mock sadness, "not surprised if even his tutor who been with him longer didn't realize his condition."

The last comment was directed at Reborn.

"Says the one who knows all and couldn't figure out who attacked your portals until now," Reborn retorted back.

"Wouldn't you like to know how we succeeded to do so," Bermuda cackled.

"Well, let’s go you lot," Hayato commanded no longer want to stay to hear another fight. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Kyoya already jumped into the portal in mid-order.

"EXREMELY WAIT FOR ME!" Ryohei jumped after him.

Lambo walked toward the portal without prompting, but panicked at the last minute, “Nope! Lambo-sama is not going to weird portal. Lambo is going to keep watch!”

"Come along little cow, kufufu," Mukuro used his trident to push Lambo into the last steps to enter the portal. He went after him, amused by Lambo’s screams of big brother betrayal from Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome sighed in disappointment and followed.

Hayato tried to ignore the glaring contest behind him between Reborn and Bermuda.

"Here we go again", he muttered to himself, then turned to a grinning Takeshi.

"After you," Takeshi signaled Hayato toward the portal.

"Tch! Together as Juudaime's right and left ha-AHHH!" Takeshi laughed as he pulled Hayato into the portal in the middle of Hayato talking.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Young man? Are you alright?" a slightly accented Japanese voice asked. Tsuna groaned as he blinked at the bright light that was partially covered by a silhouette of a person.

"Who…?" Tsuna frowned as he tried to ask. His sight adjusted and almost had a heart attack. _PRIMO?!_

"Am I dead?" Tsuna dumbly asked.

"Sorry to turn you down, but I am happily married," Primo chuckled.

Tsuna blinked at this and realize the man took the question the wrong way. Tsuna resisted to further humiliate himself to his ancestor and try to play it safe by introducing himself, not realizing he was responding in Italian, "Hello, my name is Yoshi."

Primo frowned. Plan success: Fail.

Yeah like someone like him can fool the man who started the great Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna responded in resignation, "My name is Tsunayoshi," Tsuna is no way saying his last name in case Primo took it up already.

"Well, welcome Tsunayoshi, but if you don't mind you must follow me to the town for some questions."

Tsuna mentally groaned and nodded. Then wondered if he imagined Primo speaking in Japanese earlier.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Near the coast walked two men to town to question the locals.

One was a young Japanese-born man wearing a long white and blue robe was slightly ahead, deep in thought when suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere into his path.

He went in the defensive as he stared at two unknown people sprawled in front of him. Behind him was another man with tattooed flames on the side of his face, barely caught up to him and noticed his defensive stance.

He asked, "Che! Stupid Swordsman, what's up with hold up?"

"Pardon G-san," the old-Japanese dressed man began who had his sword pointed in front of him in surprise, "these people showed up out of thin air like demon spirits."

"Wha—" G began, but was interrupted by the said people.

"Haha, wow look Hayato! You were right it is about **that time** ," Takeshi commented and as an afterthought, "I have a sword just like that!"

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

A ship nearing to a Japanese dock, holds passengers from different lands and time...

"Yare, yare, as if that was scary," Lambo stared at his predecessor in shame who the latter was foaming from his mouth. Lambo almost able to act nonchalant as his older self. Almost.

"Oh~ then why are your legs shaking, cowardly cow?" Mukuro smirked at the casual look of the boy who couldn't hide his fear of the mist guardian as the next possible victim.

"Shu-shut up, Lambo-sama just doesn't have his sea legs yet!" The almost 7-year-old protested.

"Kufufu, the great Lambo doesn't have his sea legs yet?" Mukuro walked over the comatose Lampo toward the shaking boy.

"Mukuro-sama someone is coming," Chrome interrupted.

They heard crashes and yells of maximums and extremes.

"—MELY TRUE!" A familiar shout was heard in the hallway near their cabin door. Then the door to Lampo's cabin burst opened.

"Onii-san," Chrome greeted Ryohei.

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY DO TO THE FIRST LIGHTNING GUARDIAN?!"

"What?!" A religious man pokes his head into the cabin, "Lampo!" then the man turned toward the future guardians.

“HOW UNGRATEFUL AND UNMERCIFUL ARE YOU? CONFESS YOUR SINS LEST YOU SUFFER MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT!"

"Lambo-sama confesses nothing, but this demon here might need heavy duty exorcism," Lambo pointed at Mukuro.

He glared at the child, "Oya, oya I'm fine with the way I am, right Chrome?"

She was quiet as if contemplating his question. Mukuro good eye twitched, "Chrome-chan?"

She shook her head, "We have a mission to fulfill, Mukuro-sama."

"Oh, your missionaries to the maximum?" Knuckle, the 1st Vongola sun guardian asked. At this Lambo snorted, but Mukuro butted his trident into Lambo's stomach.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY SEEKING OUR EXTREME SKY!" Ryohei punched the air in determination.

Knuckle tilted his head, but smiled, "THEN YOU CAN JOIN OUR JOURNEY AS WELL TO THE MAXIMUM!"

"No! Not with that traitor look-a-like," Lampo, who woke up to Knuckle's statement, whined. He flinched when he saw Mukuro casually twirled his trident before asking, "Um, have you found Alaude, yet?"

"WE ARE ARRIVING TO THE HARBOR TO THE MAXIMUM! THE OTHERS HAVE ALREADY ARRIVED ON THE OTHER SHIP, BUT ALAUDE WANTED TO CATCH UP ON HIS SLEEP, SO HE ALREADY BOOKED AN INN."

At this Lambo stared at Chrome while Mukuro darkly chuckled.

"I BET HIBARI IS ALSO TAKING AN EXTREME NAP TOO!" Knuckle stared at Ryohei with a strange expression.

"Well you better hope your friend isn't with Alaude or he's A dead man walking or optimistically: arrested," Lampo warned.

The future guardians stared at each other then gave the first-generation guardians looks in different levels of pity. Lampo subconsciously shivered.

"By the way, it’s already afternoon, why are you on your pajamas?" Lampo asked them, while looking down on them.

In response the time-traveling guardians stared at Lampo's pajamas.

"Hypocrite," deadpanned Chrome.

The tenth-generation guardians laughed as Lampo's stammers a response.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

In the inn near another Japanese dock, there was a room chosen specifically away from the crowded and lively town. It was perfect for peace and quiet.

That is until dark portal spits out a flying demon….

" **Hn**?" The temperature of the room dropped to almost absolute zero from abruptly woken slumbering cloud user detective.

The demon prefect glared at room's occupant, unfazed by the change of temperature or dark glare of promised death.

"I want a fight you carnivore, but after biting a certain omnivore turned herbivore to death," for once Kyoya ignored a fight and moved toward the closed window.

Alaude wasn't having it, especially after the interruption of his precious nap.

"Prepare to be arrested for breaking the peace," Alaude took out his handcuffs. Kyoya kept ignoring him and jumped off the second-floor window.

Alaude was furious and put on his trench coat to hunt at the already almost nonexistent trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming next: Who would crack first in confessing of being in the future?


	3. Who are you?

"Why did you do it Bermuda?" Reborn asked as he stared at the unstable portal.

Bermuda was silent for a minute before answering, "I believed the young boy was similar to me."

"He will never– " Reborn turned to glared Bermuda.

"You are right **when** it was before he lost his flames and his naive, yet strong resolve. The boy lost his flames similar to what happen to us original Arcobaleno.

Before I became overwhelmed by the night.

I saw how the darkness began to take root within his soul and noticed how your voice was just about beyond the boy's reach. I wasn't about to let him become me or  **worse** ," Reborn somehow knew Bermuda was smirking underneath those bandages.

"You're bluffing!" Reborn glared.

"You're right," Reborn's eye twitch, but Bermuda turned to stare at the unstable portal, "but I had seen another case similar to his, the question is, what would he do?" Bermuda shrugged.

"He's  **my student**  and I know he will overcome this," growled Reborn.

"Yes, he has much potential as Neo Vongola Primo," Bermuda unemotionally replied back.

Reborn scowled,  _Obviously! He's my student, and I have faith that together him and his guardians will prevail this setback._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The ship arrived at the harbor and the Vongola Guardians decided to split up to cover more ground to find the ones that arrived before them. Knuckle, Lambo, and Mukuro was in one group and the other was Lampo, Ryohei and Chrome.

"Hmmm," Lampo pondered as he looked around with one eye open.

"What are you doing?" Chrome curiously asked.

Somehow Chrome convinced Mukuro to take care of Lambo while she traveled with Ryohei and Lampo. Before Knuckle and his group left, Knuckle gave a worried glance at his fellow guardian. Lampo just ignored him.

"We need to blend in and personally I cannot have you walking around on those... clothes," Lampo shuddered.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG? IF YOU EXTREMELY WANT, I CAN EXTREMELY WEAR MY BOXING SHORTS!"

Chrome was unfazed when Ryohei took off his pajamas and stood in his boxing shorts. Unfortunately it wasn't the same for Lampo; he yelped and rushed to cover Chrome's eye.

"What is wrong with you?! Not in front of a lady!" Lampo protested.

"Onii-san has shorts underneath? Mukuro-sama said you had nothing under your pajamas," Chrome casually commented while pushing Lampo away with her trident.

"SOME MEN DO, BUT ANY EXTREME MEN MUST BE PREPARED TO EXTREMELY FIGHT AT ANY TIME WITHOUT BRINGING EXTREME DISHONOR!" Ryohei yelled a bit louder than usual.

Chrome gave him an unblinking stare. Ryohei gave her a strained smile for a minute longer before he bowed his head in defeat.

"Or...Kyoko-chan might have threaten to cook that purple unextreme food she extremely learned from Octopus head's sister," Ryohei blushed as he rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"Argh! Here, take my coat until you can get something decent to wear!" Lampo interrupted. Then he pulled the duo into nearest clothing store.

Once they entered, they looked around. The store had many different kinds of silk materials and different kimonos. Someone coughed next to them to catch their attention. They turned and faced with a fake friendly Japanese tailor.

"Morning gentlemen and young lady, how may I assist you?" The tailor asked.

"First get this guy something to wear, he kind of outgrew his clothes," Lampo responded frowning the unashamed Ryohei.

"Of course, good sir, do you have a specific budget in mind?" The tailor nodded and looked expectedly at Lampo.

"Eh?" Lampo open both of his eyes realizing he left his money behind, not to mention he use to go on credit back in Italy.

"Money or something to barter with?" he asked impatiently at Lampo then to the other two who stared confused.

"Uh?" Lampo paled.

"If you cannot pay then-" began the tailor threatening at the panicking former first generation Lightning guardian.

"Ding! Dong!" a young woman cheered when she entered the shop. They stared at her. She gave a look at them of "you never seen a pregnant woman before being silly?"

"Ah Miku-sama!" the tailor went back to a kind businessman mode again.

"Oh stop!" giggled the woman, "have you seen my husband?"

"Oh Ieyasu? Yeah he's at the town hall with-"

"What?! And he didn't at least leave me a message? Today was supposed to be his day off!" stomped the woman, then she groaned holding her abdomen.

"Ah a lovely woman at one of her greatest moments of her life shouldn't be stressed," Lampo guided her to a seat.

"Such manners for someone so young!" gushed Miku switching from an angry bear ready to bite someone's head off, to a bubbly happy woman.

"Extremely reminds me of little Lambo's cousin who's also name Lambo..." Ryohei loudly whispered to Chrome while staring at Lampo. She giggled, then looked surprised at doing so.

At this Miku noticed her and squealed in joy, "Such lovely vibrant color your hair has!"

She ruffles Chrome's hair, which makes Chrome stiffen for a second before calming down, but was confused for feeling such peace.

Miku giggled again, "And such strong look in your eye! If I ever had a daughter, I wish she would be someone as cute and confident as you!"

Chrome blushed.

"EXTREME! MY SISTERS ARE THE EXTREME BEST! THANK YOU, EXTREMELY KIND LADY!" Ryohei cheered next to the seated woman.

"My, my, you three has successfully butter me up!" The mentioned trio looked at her confused until the woman turned to the tailor, "Anything they buy here, put it on Ieyasu's tab."

Lampo protested, "Please don't do that milady..."

"Nonsense, besides it’s what **he** gets for leaving me wait hours for the dinner I painstakingly made," she smirked.

Chrome nodded understandingly while Ryohei flinched in guilt reminding of him at being at the other end of the situation. Lampo helped the pregnant woman stand up when she tried by herself.

The tailor reappeared from back of the shop, carrying a couple of soft fabrics into Miku's arms.

"Please have some fabrics for your first child."

When Miku tried to protest, the tailor insisted, "I will return with something for you to carry this and some clothes for these…customers."

The tailor left to pick clothes for Ryohei, leaving the pregnant woman alone with the trio again. Miku shifted the fabrics to her seat to look for some threads to make clothes. Lampo tried to volunteer to hold them, but was denied. He decided to just hover over her just in case, while closing one eye lazily.

"I'm guessing you're out of town," Miku commented, casually glancing at them curiously.

"MORE LIKE EXTREMELY OUT OF TIME!" Ryohei explained.

"Hmm?" Miku looked up confused, wondering if she heard right, since she was distracted when she found the right thread.

"What Onii-san meant, yes since we come from another country," Chrome corrected and coughed meaningfully at Ryohei.

"Oh foreigners? Just like Ieyasu!" beamed Miku.

"Yare, yare, from where?" Lampo looked at her with both his eyes still opened.

She opened her mouth, but she groaned again in sudden pain.

"The baby got too excited," She looked at them, "Anyways, why are you here? For fun or looking for someone?"

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY PSYCHIC?! WE'RE LOOKING FOR MY EXTREME BROTHER!"

"Do you actually call everyone your siblings?" Lampo asked, rolling his eyes.

Chrome ignored Lampo and Ryohei bicker and answered Miku's question, "Bossu been kind to us and made sure Mukuro-sama and the others have eaten. I know right now he is going through something difficult even though he wouldn't tell us. Which is why we must find him since we almost lost him before."

Chrome gripped her trident, "I cannot let him deal with it alone..."

Miku's happy go-lucky face turned solemn, "One shouldn't brood alone too long let alone face their problems without support of their precious people."

Chrome's eye widens, but before she asked anything, Lampo cried out behind them.

"Really?! Awesome!"

"Onii-san?" Chrome asked fearing for the possible subject of their conversation. Ryohei looks sheepish as Chrome began, "what did-"

Then tailor interrupted her, "Here it is Miku-sama!" She smiled gratefully at the tailor for the bag.

"Well, here is where we part ways. I wish you best of luck on finding your brother," she inclined her head a little.

Lampo rushed to open the door for her and bowed in gratitude. She giggled as she went out into the street.

"Now, you may choose something from this section, since Miku-sama was kind enough to pay for it," the tailor said.

"I'll choose," Lampo glared at them, "since I don't trust you two."

"THATS EXTREMELY UNFAIR!" Ryohei felt insulted at the implication at being untrustworthy.

"What? You might choose ugly clothes or something," Lampo huffed. At this Ryohei calmed down realizing it was for clothing and not what he had confessed earlier behind Chrome's back by accident. He did pale to what Lampo said next, "I don't want to hang out with you two with mismatch clothes especially since you're not in 'recent times.'"

Chrome turned to Ryohei who wouldn't look at her.

" **ONII-SAN…** " Chrome pointed out her trident in a threatening manner.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"-REEEEEMMMMMME!"

Tsuna blinked and looked around.

"Did you hear—" Tsuna began, but Primo pushed him into a building.

"Morning Sawada-dono!" greeted a town official before staring at Tsuna, "Oh a relative of yours? We have been having some weird visitors as of late."

"Maybe, but I need one of the interrogational rooms," Primo waved away dismissively.

"Ah scare the kid, what did he do? Mess with your wife or something?" some other men in the office joked.

"Just a foreigner," Primo responded.

Tsuna decided to keep his mouth shut since he realize he is in Japan by the old relics that look brand new around the office and he had spoken to Primo in Italian earlier.

_I'm doomed!_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari smirked at the fact of losing Alaude in the town. 

_I guess hanging out with those herbivores had helped to tolerate_   _the crowds._  

Then someone crush into him. He turns to scowls to whoever dared to even touch him.

"Oh my!" Hibari looked down and stared murderously at the brown-haired woman. He notices she looked a bit wide and felt more than saw she was pregnant.

"Careful where you walk,” Hibari reluctantly steadied her.

"Thank you so much!" She was unfazed by his attitude.

"I heard my husband was here," she chattered as they picked up her fallen fabrics, “he promised he was coming back from a quick errand before dinner that I made it especially for him.”

Her face darkens maliciously, " **But he lied, and he will regret it.** "

Hibari smirked, agreeing with her, "Rule breakers must be punished and bitten to death."

She blinked at his response and beamed, "That's right!"

The young woman tilted her head that really reminded Kyoya of a certain sky he knows, "Are you looking for someone? Usually people don't visit here much, and I never seen you before."

"I'm going to bite the sky," Kyoya distantly responded while wondering what could be plaguing that herbivore-omnivore.

She stared at him confused, but smiled, "I wish you luck!"

After she thanked his help, the young woman waddles in search of her husband.

Kyoya scowled when he sensed Alaude getting closer. Then he froze, realizing he’s been speaking in Japanese and wondered why he wasn't in Italy, which Vongola is located?

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"—who send you?" Primo asked Tsuna.

The young man sneezed in response and squirmed in his seat across his interrogator who also happens to be his great great-great or something grandfather. Now he feels like a failure to be accused as a criminal by someone he admires. Yet he doesn't let it get to him as he looks up.

"I don't wish to impose on anyone, I just wish to go home."

"That will be easily arrange, but something tells me you're hiding something big and involves with me," Primo stares hard at him, "I cannot have this town get involved on anything and since you spoke Italian even though you're clearly are Japanese, something isn't adding up. Care to explain?"

Tsuna sweated when Primo's stare bored into his soul and started to panic.

_HIEE! How will I tell him I broke the ring and Vongola became worse as the years went by? I'm really dame and I will never do any good…_

"Lady Miku?!" Someone from outside yelled.

Tsuna noticed Primo tense.

"Is my husband here?" A young woman sweetly asked. Primo's eyes widen at this. Tsuna in the other hand grew afraid, wondering what could possibly able to unnerve someone like Primo.

"Err…yes, but he's busy—" a town official began, but the woman interrupted him.

"I am aware of that!" snapped the woman.

"It’s um…with a.." a guard stuttered.

"Dangerous criminal!" another person quickly finished. Primo groaned and looked up at the door expectantly.

"Yeah, very dangerous!…no wait, don't enter—!" the guard sounded panicked.

Suddenly the door burst open, breaking the rice paper covering on some areas.

"Miku-chan?" Primo greeted her as if confused at her arrival.

Tsuna stares at her and see her waddle toward them. When she looks at Tsuna, she squealed. Primo panics and tries to pull her away while Tsuna tried to struggle, but the young woman had a strong grip on him.

"There is nothing dangerous about you! Why, if I didn't know better I would say you are brothers or future son or something.”

Tsuna nervously laughed at this.

"Miku-chan, please let him go, besides I never seen him in my whole life," Primo tried to dissuade her, but it’s as if the words go over her head as she went on pinching Tsuna's cheeks.

Tsuna in the other hand was shocked by the young woman actions toward him. He's use to see this display being done to Lambo or Reborn or even to some of his guardians when the fan girls get lucky enough to catch them. He overhears the guards chuckling about the best interrogator is Miku not Ieyasu, who her husband.

_Wait! That means she's my great-great-grandmother…_ Tsuna looks down and her swollen abdomen, and _unborn great-grandfather…strangely enough it’s not as weird once I think about it more._

Tsuna hanged his head in resignation. There was no escape now.

"—wonderful then! He will stay until he can travel again, since he came into our town with nothing on his back," clapped Miku.

"EH?!" Primo and Tsuna responded, too shocked by her sudden decision.

"But I'm a stranger!" "He could be a murder in disguise!" Tsuna and Primo responded simultaneously. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Well I made a lot of food and since you broke your promise, this means I will give some of your portion to this young man," Miku smiled at Tsuna, ignoring Primo's stricken face.

"Can we have some too?! Your food is the best!" one of the town officials asked. They were lingering at the doorway shamelessly eavesdropping on them.

" **No** ," the guards fell to the ground at her harsh response, "you lied to me * _mental stab*_ kept my husband from eating my food * _mental stab*_ and tried to stop me. That is unforgivable."

Tsuna had a sweat drop on his head at the sight of town officials begging forgiveness as they prostrate themselves on Primo's wife's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! Miku is on to Tsuna...or is she? Upcoming next, the tenth generation guardians will soon meet up with their counterparts and get to hang out, messing with them...well most of the first generation anyways...


	4. So close, yet so far

"It’s getting late. I guess we will look for the others in the morning," G tiredly said.

"Why?" Asari asked confused.

"We look too suspicious and people are staring. Alaude told us, we should at least try to go for a low profile," G tiredly rubbed his face.

They were walking around town with Takeshi and Hayato following them. Now that is starting to be late with the sun going down, Takeshi and Hayato lagged behind them feeling tired.

For the two time travelers, they left in search for Tsuna in the middle of the night in their time, then they entered a different time period in the morning. The lack of sleep has caught up to them.

"Good luck with that," muttered Hayato before letting out a large yawn.

"Why are you following us anyways?" G asked suspicious of the look-alikes. Hayato couldn't respond because he was trying not to trip over his feet from the lethargy.

"Can we stay with you?" Takeshi suddenly asked. Next to him, Hayato stared at Takeshi in disbelief.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" G tripped this time by the quick response from Asari.

"Asari!" hissed G.

Asari looked disappointed at G, "Are you seriously going to leave a couple of children out in the streets? Look at them, ready to fall asleep on their feet."

"Oi! We only couple of years younger than you!" Hayato protested, somehow his indignation woke him up.

"Yet mentally, you are a child," someone chuckled behind them. Hayato growled and turned around, but saw no one.

"What...?" G looks around and tensed. He fingered his pistol on his side.

Hayato unperturbed by the ghostly-like voice, asked impatiently stared in front of him despite of no one present, "Found anything?"

"Kufufu, you would know if we found him," Mukuro materialize.

G and Asari took a step back and took out their weapons.

"Sh**! He looks just like him!" G cursed out while Asari watched warily.

"How rude! Why does everyone keep comparing me with that second-rate illusionist?" Mukuro pouted.

"I see you found your friends, " Knuckle arrived carrying Lambo. He brightens up when he saw G and Asari, "WHAT A BLESSED DAY! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE TO THE MAXIMUS!"

"Please tell me Lampo successfully created a time bullet he keeps going on about?" G asked warily at the little boy on Knuckles shoulders.

"Gwahaha! I am not that scaredy-cat idiot Lampo! I am Lambo and I have a tim—" Lambo began to boast.

"Oi, little midget brat! You hadn't been getting a sugar high instead of looking for  **him,**  have you?" Hayato interrupted, not willing to give hints that they were time-travelers.

"Big meanie! I bet you didn't find nii-san either!" Lambo started to tear up. Hayato ignored him as he tried to rub off the sleep off his eyes.

"Hush child, he’s probably like G here and only say mean things when he is worried," Knuckle consoled the child. Then turned to G and Asari looking warily at the smirking Mukuro, "Then that would mean Lampo is still wandering around."

"You mean you lost him?!" G shouted.

In the meantime, Takeshi poked Hayato awake until the Storm flame wielder pushed him off. Mukuro laughed and insulted Hayato for being a failure of a right-hand man. The storm guardian wasn't having it and threw unlit dynamite in retaliation.

"Well, we separated and said he will get some disguises especially when these children wished to follow us. Something about looking for someone important to them," Knuckle explained before letting out a loud laughter, "I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISE IT WILL BE SOMEONE THAT LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE GIOTTO TO THE MAXIMUS!"

"—how's the future? Has anyone invented a time machine or gun yet?" Lampo just entered the lobby with Ryohei and silent Chrome, who was very sleepy. The others stared at the arriving trio who were carrying a bag of clothes, but it was the ongoing conversation that caught their attention.

"YES! OUR EXTREMELY YOUNGEST LITTLE BRO THAT EXTREMELY LOOKS LIKE YOU, USE TO HAVE ONE, BUT IT WAS-!"

"Ryohei!" Hayato pulled his hair in frustration, "How much did you tell that to the gossiper?!"

"Everything," Lampo looking very smug, "how you guys are from the future and somehow convince us that we accepted you as our successors."

"…" The First-generation guardians stared at Lampo then at the future guardians.

"What?" Asari nervously laughed.

"Wow, sempai! And to think Hayato been trying to keep me quiet," Takeshi turned to a murderous-looking Hayato, "guess the cat is out of the bag, or is it Uri is out of the bag?"

Hayato shook in anger. He tried to count and muttering Juudaime wouldn't want him to kill the others.

"I'm sorry, Storm-san, I was distracted and by the time I joined them again, he already told him," Chrome looked very dejected making Hayato sigh.

"…it’s been too long of day," G said after staring at Lampo wondering if it’s another joke of his.

"HAS ANYONE EXTREMELY SEEN KYOYA?" Ryohei asked trying to change the subject.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"So?" Miku grins very suspiciously that leaves Tsuna feeling wary.

"Ano…" Tsuna was unsure to respond, so he decided to introduce himself, "My name is Tsunayoshi and I'm…lost and I'm looking for a way back?"

"Hello Tsunayoshi! My name is Miku Sawada and I am glad you are here," she smiled brightly for a minute too long before Tsuna heard a thump under the table. Primo suddenly flinched.

"Please call me Ieyasu," he gave Tsuna a blank smile. Tsuna stared confused and saw at the corner of his eye how Miku looked strained before beaming saying something silly, making Ieyasu laugh.

"You're from around here, but not here?" Miku asked casually as she served Tsuna food.

"Eh?" Tsuna mentally panicked.

"Well your Japanese is different from ours, but I can tell you are Japanese," Ieyasu pointed out. Then he got distracted as he watched Miku putting the food to the farthest part of the table from where he was. He tried not to pout when he realized Miku had not even serve him food.

Tsuna stared as he saw Primo gave the biggest puppy eyes at Miku. For a second it seemed to work, but she broke out a mischievous smirk. Primo sighed.

"Are you part of the Italian yakuza?" Miku innocently asked, "pass the salt Ieyasu dear."

"They're called mafia, Miku-chan," Primo corrected as he reached the salt on his way to serve himself food.

Meanwhile Tsuna stares wide eyed at them of how casual they spoke about this.

"Ah," Ieyasu sighs, "so are you here in vacation or for  _something else?_ " Ieyasu practically seeing through Tsuna. He tries not to fidget.

"Ieyasu, you're so paranoid," Miku lightly scolded Primo, "you said you left no trail and besides, does he look dangerous to you?"

"You never know," mumbled Ieyasu. He turned to Tsuna, "who are you really?"

Tsuna quickly though of a half-truth, "I'm a...distant relative of yours."

The older Sawada couple stared at him.

"How distant-?" He began, but Miku shouted.

"You're from the future!"

"Miku..." Ieyasu chuckles, but froze when he saw Tsuna gaps at her and his intuition agreed with her, "well then..."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

A day or more in Tsuna's case may have passed in the past, but for Reborn it only been minutes. The Vindicare guards and the Vongola mechanics beg to differ.

"What do you mean, you seen a similar case?" Reborn asked. Normally he wouldn't ask especially Bermuda, but what he knows a long time has passed and the guardians have yet make contact with his student. Apparently, the tracking trip became damage through the time jump, only working to estimate the time period.

"Hm? You ask something? To me?" Bermuda drawled.

Reborn rolled his eyes and distracted himself with ways to punish his student for keeping this from him and dealing with Bermuda.

It was silent for a couple of more minutes before Bermuda commented, "It’s true he is just like him in appearance and type of resolve, but the boy is different. Stronger? Well, we'll see."

If the guards cared for breathing or not busy with the flame jar that balances the Tri-ni-set, they would sigh in relief of the silence and no jabs giving between Reborn and their boss that may lead to the destruction of Vindicare Prison.

Again.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna helped around the house and Miku whenever she couldn't reach for something in her pregnancy. He still not sure how she figured out that he was from the future. Primo just chuckles when he sees Tsuna confused.

He explains, "One wonders if she is the one with the intuition, but she isn't always like that."

He gave a goofy look at his wife who was making clothes for their child, "Yet she doesn't mind that she overlooks things so obvious and the most outrageous ones, she accepts. It’s rather endearing."

Miku stops sewing, feeling someone staring at her. She looks up and blushes before looking out the window.

"Goodness, its late!" Ieyasu rushes to help her get up, "Oh thank you, Ieyasu, reminds me of a noble boy who helped me earlier and received these free fabrics!"

"That’s nice..." Primo's eyes became unfocused with a melancholy air about him.

Miku pulled Ieyasu down and kissed his cheek, "You know that was after I told him to use your tab to pay for their clothes."

Primo blinked and stared at her. She smiled mischievously, "Three young teens with a full wardrobe," Ieyasu gaped at her, "it’s what happens when you miss my best lunch dear."

She gave a look in disappointment.

Tsuna looks away at the private moment between the Sawada couple. 

_I wonder if Dad had stayed, will this would have been my life?_

He felt slightly jealousy of his unborn ancestor, but happy that at least Primo is happily married. Though it begs the question, where are his other guardians? Primo has yet speak about them and Tsuna knows for sure he loves his famiglia.

He would think more about it tomorrow since Miku-san practically dragged him into a futon to sleep in.

"Goodnight little Tuna," Miku kissed his forehead before leaving to join Ieyasu into bed.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

G and Asari thought they were the first to be up, but Hayato and Takeshi were having some kind of drink or tea at the lobby of the inn.

"Took you long enough," Hayato commented as he typed into some weird glowing rectangle object (G and Asari had no idea what it was, but figured since they're from the future, they didn't worry much).

"Says the kid who was falling asleep on his feet earlier," mumbled G.

"Haha, that's true!" Hayato glared at Takeshi, but said nothing.

"We are going to the street market to get information, want to join us?" Asari calmly smiled, ignoring G signs of telling him to shut up.

"Sure, why not?" Hayato shrugged, but Takeshi could tell, he is getting a kick by riling up G.

The Tenth-generation Rain guardian’s eyes did soften when he saw Hayato staring at the orange V-X Phone for a minute too long. The current Vongola Rain guardian put up his smiled and slap Hayato's back.

"Maa, maa, the day isn't getting younger," Hayato gave a half-hearten glare, but nodded.

The former guardians felt they were missing something, but went on ahead to the open-air market.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

It was starting to get full when they arrived. There were many vendors for food and miscellaneous items. Some were cheap, but some of the foreign looking items seemed too expensive.

"Don't forget to buy the tuna!" a woman yelled at someone ahead of her. She turned and faced with the two young men. She blushed in embarrassment, but grinned.

"Pardon me," she bowed and tried to go around them. She frowned. Asari turned to see what she was looking at and saw a suited person yelling profanities in Italian to a poor vendor. The vendor has no idea what they are saying, but he was upset that they were trying to steal his merchandise right in front of him.

"Ieyasu should've came," sighed the woman. Asari didn't like how the young woman waddle toward a potential dangerous situation in her condition.

"G!" Asari hissed the storm user, who was in front of him asking questions to a vendor.

G glared at him, but the vendor sighs in relief that would have made Asari suspicious. Unfortunately, right then he was on a mission. He signaled to the woman trying to calm the obvious Italian suit man. G groans.

"Reminds me of a certain idiot friend of ours," G groans. Asari pats his shoulder in sympathy.

They walked to the woman when G cursed as he saw the man was going to push the woman down. Fortunately, Takeshi and Hayato shows up and stops him.

"Maa, maa, let’s not be hasty," Takeshi calmly says, but his eyes were hard on the Italian man.

Hayato guides the woman away when she gasps, "Oh!"

Everyone turns to her worried. The Italian man takes this as a cue to escape, but not before looking suspiciously at her.

"Are you alright, miss?" Asari asked.

"It’s Miku," she beams, "I'm alright by the way. My child just kicked me," she gives a soft smile that made Hayato and Takeshi feel an ache, "probably scolding me for my foolishness."

"Good kid," G mumbled. He turned to look for the vendor, but he disappeared. G cursed again.

"Did you want some rice?" Miku asks as she rubs her stomach.

"Nah, we just looking for someone," Takeshi shrugged.

Miku sees a slight pain from the four. She decides not to push it, "I wish you luck on whatever you are seeking."

She picks up her basket, "Now if you excuse me, I have to quicken my errands and find my grandson," she chuckles to herself, "and warn my husband for trouble from earlier."

After she left, G stares suspiciously behind her, "She's too young to be grandmother..."

"Probably from her husband side," Takeshi points out.

"Yeah, some woman marries young and she could be his second marriage," Hayato comments, but shrugs, "whatever, I am off to search Juudaime."

Suddenly Kyoya landed in front of him. Hayato glares at him, but before he asks for a report, Takeshi speaks up.

"Nice cloak Hibari-san!" Takeshi gives him thumbs up.

"Hn," Kyoya nodded and turned to the former guardians, "The carnivore who is hunting me is waiting at the checkpoint." Then the Vongola Cloud guardian took off again.

"…what?" G's eye twitched.

"Must have caught Alaude-san's attention," Hayato translated then resigned he asks, "you guys know where Alaude wanted to meet up with you?"

"Yeah to a bar nearest to the harbor," Asari chuckled, "he prefers not to, but he's willing to meet up there as rendezvous whenever we spread out for information."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna walks around town carrying a package of tunas.

He wore a hat Primo let him borrow, not feeling up for questions of his relation to Primo. He rubs his forehead remembering the soft warmth when he went into HDWM and the flame flaring on his forehead. Now he feels cold and empty. The feeling to leave his friends and the mafia was becoming stronger.

Ever since he somewhat recovered from the Time Jump Incident, a slight feeling that has nothing to do with his intuition, wanted him to leave his friends. He began fearing what he feels when he was near them. As weeks passed by and seeing how his friends trained to become stronger, Tsuna excused himself with studying claiming he needs to get his grades up before starting to train again after he completely recovers.

Tsuna still not sure how Reborn didn't caught on, but he guesses everyone are just grateful he is still there with them instead of jumping through time.

 _Maybe it’s best if I don't go back home and stay here_ , Tsuna stops walking.

He suddenly feels like drowning and fading away. His breath quickens and panics, but before he feels like passing out, someone crashes into him.

" _Japanese, so tiny and weak,_ " the man who crashed into Tsuna mutters in Italian.

Tsuna looks up confused and realizes there were a lot of men in suits around town. His eyes narrowed as he felt his intuition spark a warning.

Tsuna passed by more men in suits speaking in hushed tones in Italian. 

 _What are they doing here?_  He thinks and heard only that they were asking a place to stay.

Tsuna tries to follow them to the bar when one of the town officials called him, "Ieyasu's little brother!"

Tsuna blushed at this and turned around.

"I-I not his little brother-" Tsuna tried to explain, but the official interrupted him.

"Can you ask Ieyasu-dono to come by later, people are feeling uncomfortable by the sheer number of foreigners. Also, we have papers we forgot to give him earlier, so if you follow me to get them," the town official instructed.

"Alright," Tsuna sighed and followed the town official to the office. Tsuna straighten his cap to hide his hair and bumped again, this time with a tall man with a long trench coat.

"Sorry-" Tsuna began to look up, but the town official called his attention again.

"Hurry! I don't want you to face Miku-sama's wrath for being late for lunch!" Tsuna hurried after him by the threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, they almost seen each other, but nothing! Upcoming next is everything almost coming together, but not quite.


	5. Family secrets

Alaude was annoyed at the obliviousness of the town. Just minutes ago, a young man crashed into him. At least he apologized unlike the possible assassination squad of remains of the Rotto Famiglia that seems to slowly taking over the town. He fears they are trying to surround Primo before he could escape.

That is if he does reside here.

"Hn," greeted Alaude when Knuckle showed up.

"GOOD AFTERNOON TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckle grinned, "THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

Alaude in response entered a small bar, followed by Knuckle.

When Lampo swaggered in, a pregnant woman smiled at the bartender.

"Almost time, Miku-san?" the bartender grinned.

"Yes! My husband is so excited! Hopefully it will cheer him up," the pregnant woman wobbles near Lampo, who quickly went over to open the door for her.

"Ever the gentleman, Lampo-chan," Miku giggled.

"It’s my pleasure to help such a lovely lady," winked Lampo.

"Oi! Move over here you little brat!" G complained once he caught sight of the youngest guardian when he came into the bar.

"Busy!" Lampo called out.

"Busy my a—" G stomped toward Lampo to drag him over to the meeting table.

"G!" hissed Asari and turned to Miku who was surprised at meeting each other again so soon, "How are you Miku-san?"

"Are you a freaking spy or something?" G growled at her.

"Please excuse my friend," Asari bowed, "He's just stressed."

G rolled his eyes and left to join the rest of the arrived guardians, leaving Asari with Miku.

"No matter," Miku waved away, "before I got married to my husband, he tried different ways to drive me away as if afraid to hurt me or something. Before we knew it, we were married," she giggled.

Then she sadly smiles in recollection, "He is getting better, but at times he gets this look, but I believe one day he will be truly happy."

She blinked when she noticed all the first-generation guardians together, "Have we met before?"

"Probably seen our little…relatives," G growled out.

"Oh, you all here for vacation?" Miku clapped her hands excitedly, "I hope you find what you are looking for! Well time for me to go, it’s almost time for me to make lunch."

She left rather in quickly for someone on their last weeks of pregnancy.

Alaude narrowed his eyes, "Suspicious."

Before G can ask what he meant, the tenth-generation guardians entered in low spirits.

They had meet up with each other after the open-air market incident to get more information. Unfortunately, the people were tight lip in answering. Although their silence gave the tenth-generation guardians some hope.

"That was rude even for you, old man," Hayato crossed his arms in disappointment, "No gentleman bone anywhere in that body."

"Haha, says the guy who calls his girlfriend stupid woman!" Takeshi put in.

"I DO NOT!" Hayato yelled, but a stern look from the bartender who told them to lower their volume.

"Hypocrite," G mumbled. The future guardians laugh at the blushing younger storm.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"—and scared my father out of his wits!" Miku laughed.

She recently had returned from her trip in town and was telling stories to Tsuna, who was trying and failing to hold his laughter. Ieyasu blushed at the retelling of how he came to Japan by being fished out of the water.

"So laughs the Tuna," Ieyasu muttered playfully.

While Miku went on hysterics, Tsuna pouted.

"Oh!" Miku sit up as she placed her hand on her womb, "the child kicked."

Ieyasu smiled softly and placed his hand. After a couple of seconds of waiting, his smile grew. Over his head, Miku winks at Tsuna.

Tsuna in the other hand blushes. He still remembers her good night kiss. When she kissed his forehead again that morning, she noticed how confused he was.

_"It seems insignificant of me to do these little things to cheer up others and still look weak, but there is more than one way to help than just fighting with a lot of power," her eyes lingers at her room where Ieyasu is getting ready for the morning, "Sometimes people forget they are no longer alone. You alone cannot always carry such heavy burden. You only hinder them and yourself."_

_Then she gave Tsuna her signature mischievous smile, "The officials were not kidding about my superior interrogation techniques, there are other ways to get information without torture."_

_Tsuna was never so glad that Ieyasu decided to come out to eat breakfast than now. He had a feeling she can be as scary as Reborn, minus the explosions. He hopes he will not become such a scary person._

"Come Tsunayoshi, feel," Ieyasu pulled Tsuna's arm unaware their earlier exchange and placed his hand. Tsuna gasped when he felt a kick.

"Not everyone can feel their ancestor kicking their descendants," Miku smirked, leaving a spluttering Tsuna and Giotto chuckling.

"Oh Miku~" He goofily smiled and Miku smiled lovingly. Tsuna looked away feeling homesick. He felt another kick.

"Well Ieyasu go return that paperwork Tsunayoshi brought for you to the town hall," Miku interrupted their adoring look moment, "I wouldn't be surprise they are in dire need of a translator with all the sudden increase of foreigners coming into town. Especially with what happened earlier with the vendor."

Ieyasu pouted at first, but sighed. As for Tsuna, he stared at her feeling that she was hiding something.

"Alright," Ieyasu turned to Tsuna in a serious tone, "I am leaving you in charge of looking after your beautiful and young grandmother."

"Get out, old grandpa and take him!" laughed Miku, "I will be fine. Just go on and bond with each other while it lasts."

Tsuna looks at her confused, but she busied herself on making more clothes for the baby.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Currently, the two sets of Vongola guardians began to eat in the bar. One side of the table were the former guardians and across the table sat the future guardians.

Hayato had no trouble eating with chopsticks and smirked when G did.

"Pathetic," Hayato shook his head, amused to one up his predecessor.

In the other side, G gripped his chopsticks so tightly, they broke in half. G scowled while Hayato laughs at him.

Asari had no such trouble and was chatting with Takeshi about sword technique.

"So, you swish, swash, and then whoosh?" Takeshi asked and Asari looked pleased.

"Of course! I couldn't say it better myself," Asari serenely smiled.

Lambo somehow got hold of a high chair to reach the table since he didn't want to be on someone's lap. He, like Hayato, was mocking his predecessor on his lack of skill on foreign cuisine.

"Gwahaha! Lambo-sama is better than dumb Lampo!" Lambo cheered, "Tsuna-nii is even better than you!"

Most of the future guardians flinched, realizing why they were there in the first place. Hayato decided to use that as an opening.

Hayato turned to G and asked, "Look old man, can I ask you something?"

G slowly chew the little food he able to fish with his second pair of chopsticks, taking his time to answer until Hayato’s face darkens, "Get on with it, brat."

Hayato frowned and muttered a prayer for patience before asking, "Was your boss acting funny before leaving?"

G tensed while Takeshi picked up the questioning, "Like distancing himself or getting really sad?"

The former guardians looked away. G glared at his food with Asari next to him let out a sigh. Alaude seemed to have ignored them all, but his eye narrowed a little if anyone took a closer look. As for Lampo and Knuckle, they were silent for once.

Hayato glared at the former guardians, frustrated at the long silence. Takeshi elbowed him and mouth out to be patient.

"Not including the **body stealer traitor's** incident," Mukuro muttered. This snap out the first generation into glaring at him.

"Couldn't even take care of your own pack, " Kyoya commented. He ate his food with such flair that for a second G glared with much jealously, but not as much as the jab the future cloud guardian gave them.

Fortunately, Ryohei brought the conversation back into track by whispered loudly, "Basically why did he extremely go?!"

"How should we know?!" G growled. He abruptly stood up and stomped out of the bar.

Asari sighed and smiled sadly at the younger guardians before standing up as well. As Asari walked, he tightens the cords on his swords and went after G. Hayato tched and crossed his arms at not getting answers.

Knuckle looks at the ceiling for a minute longer before softly explaining, "He just disappeared one day leaving with just a note that simply said, 'I am leaving, goodbye.' "

At this most of the future guardians gaps at him. Their response was ignored by the past guardians, however.

"Although…" Lampo slowly began, "he did become more obviously suspicious after  _that_  time."

Lampo returned his attention to his seafood before viciously stabbing it until the chopsticks went through.

"That time?" Takeshi frowned in confusion at the former Lightning guardian remark.

The former lightning guardian ignored the question as he chewed some of the food, making a face at not liking the taste of it, "Bleh! Asari makes better sushi!"

Lambo laughed, "Picky eater! Even Lambo knows it’s mean to insult food! Mamma will be proud of me!"

Lambo beams at Chrome when she pats the boy on his head with a small smile. Lampo scowls at them.

Knuckle shakes his head fondly before explaining what Lampo meant, "WHEN I ARRIVED, IT WAS A MAXIMUM MASSACRE WITH ONLY GIOTTO STANDING!"

Then Knuckle closed his eyes in pained remembrance and in a lower volume, "He practically took down most of that upcoming powerful Famiglia leaving nothing behind for anyone to bury them to let them rest in peace."

Some of the future guardians had different states of horrified and shock.

"Kufufu, I didn't know that man had it in him," Mukuro smirked. He went to reach for dessert taking advantage at the almost unresponsive fellow guardians.

"I can't seem to remember what happen that day and I know I was there," Lampo pouted. He lazily took a sip of his drink, then whined, "Why did they attacked us anyways?"

"Idiots," scoffed Alaude, "they specifically targeted at us and almost succeeded."

"Why? By then we were no longer Vongola," Lampo frowned.

"OUR PAST SINS FOLLOWED US TO THE MAXIMUM EVEN AFTER WE NO LONGER WITHIN THAT PATH!" Knuckle sighed loudly.

"We're still targets and for that matter I have reports—" Alaude began and frowned at the other side of the bar.

"No one believed me, but I found proof that Primo and his unknown lover pregnant with his child are here. Now they are within our grasp. Boss will surely promote me and you lot will help me do it!" boasted a man rather loudly in Italian.

"Eh? Isn't that the idiot…?" Lampo stared at the loud man.

"They're already here," Alaude stated and walked outside to inform G and Asari. Knuckle mouth turned into a firm line and followed him dragging Lampo behind him. They left the future guardians behind.

"Hey Hayato, that child could be Tsuna's ancestor," Takeshi whispered to Hayato, "if something were to happen…?" He fingered his Vongola Rain ring, worriedly.

"Doesn't matter the reason, I wouldn't be surprise Juudaime being caught in the attack," Hayato scowled, "and I for one am not comfortable on the fact of him being in trouble without us being there,  **especially with what happened last time**."

Tsuna's guardians grimly nodded and began to sneak out under the first generation's noses. Fortunately for them, the older men were too busy making plans and scenarios how to follow the enemy without being too suspicious.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

It was too silent as they walked toward town. Tsuna wondered why would Miku seemed insisted for him to talk to Primo. 

_The only thing I can think of is…_  Tsuna stopped walking and thought how to word the question.

"Tsunayoshi?" Ieyasu noticed he could only hear his own set footsteps instead of two sets.

"Ieyasu-san? Why did you leave?" Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes.

How is it possible for someone like Primo, who protected the defenseless, saved Enma's ancestor, even in the midst of being betrayed by his mist guardian, just leave Italy? He never found records why, only rumors of Vongola being too dark and powerful, but that reason felt too weak for some reason.

"Well, Miku-chan told us to—" laughed Ieyasu without looking at Tsuna.

"You know what I mean!" snapped Tsuna. When he heard a long sigh, Tsuna looked up to Primo looking distressed.

"I had no choice," Ieyasu looked up to the evening sky, "Vongola wasn't the only thing growing too fast." Tsuna felt a cold dread, as if suspecting what he's going to say.

"My sky flames were growing too strong, and I was visited by a strange masked man with black and white checkered clothes, but I knew I could trust him."

Tsuna tried to calm his frantic heart as Ieyasu went on, face darkening, "Especially after I practically obliterated a Famiglia who **dared** to hurt **my** guardians.

Just like a switch he looked remorseful, but still a lingering dark shadow covered his eyes, “I couldn't believe how easily they beat my dear friends, my brothers. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by my flames and they...I could barely able to curb my power to not harm my friends right then. I feared that next time; I wouldn't able to hold back. I couldn't risk it.”

Tsuna awkwardly patted his arm to snap him out of it. Primo gratefully smiled at him.

"So, the checkered man offered me two choices. In the end, I’ve decided to seal my powers since the other option was to outlive my friends by becoming the man's apprentice. I don't think even I can be strong enough to live with that. Not to mention his current apprentice giving me a glare like that," Ieyasu dryly laughed.

Tsuna paled though barely controlling his fast breathing as memories began to pour in.

"He asked me if my guardians would protect me, so I told him I couldn't burden them with me. Which is why I left them a note. I just took the first boat I could find and found myself here," he finished.

At this, Tsuna gaped at such ending.

Primo looked confused at Tsuna's reaction, but before he can ask Tsuna exploded, "So you left them?! Just like that?!"

Tsuna frowned not letting a word in from his ancestor, "They're your friends! Maybe they can help you or—"

Tsuna stopped, realizing that he had thought of doing just that when Verde told him he could never wield sky flames again.

Ieyasu turned his back to Tsuna, unable to look at him, "I have a feeling you're in similar state as I am, yet you want to go back to them even if you have no idea how. Why?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Tsuna responded without thinking. He felt it sounded right especially how he may have felt the same feelings, but never acted upon them. Although he mentally shivered.

_Either that or Reborn will hunt me down to demand an explanation with my guardians in tow. And it wouldn't be pretty._

Ieyasu turned to face Tsuna with a bitter smile, "The difference between us: I ran away, you tried to face it."

Tsuna frowned at not understanding Ieyasu meant by that. He only ruffled Tsuna's hair in response. They walked in silence, each with their own thoughts for the rest of the way.

As they were nearing the town, a messenger boy ran to Ieyasu, "Sawada-sensei! Your wife…your wife!" Ieyasu looked worried, but he crouched down. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders to calm him.

"Breath, now," Ieyasu waited until the boy caught his breath, "what is this about my wife?"

Ieyasu looked strained and somewhat excited, "Its time?"

The messenger began to nod, but quickly shook his head. The boy grabbed Ieyasu's arm in desperation with one hand and the other he took hold of his hand, "Yes, but the foreigners…the ones we told her about earlier, I walked neared them…I saw them wielding those metal weapons… fire torches to your house…wanted to warn her…too many guys, so I came here."

At first Ieyasu blinked and stared at his hand that was in form of a fist within the boy's hand, then stood up and nodded to the boy, "Rest up and thank you."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Both former sky flame users took off running back to the house. The worried messenger boy looked around and checked if he was alone before smirking to himself. With a wave of his hand, the boy disappeared within silent mist flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaat…?  
> Well that was suspicious, anyways we are now nearing the end and will Tsuna's guardians make it in time or would it be a repeat of the Time Jump Incident?


	6. To the Extreme Rescue!

Tsuna glanced Ieyasu's strange blank face. The time traveler wondered what the older man saw in the note that the messenger boy let slip.

When Ieyasu and Tsuna smelled smoke, the former quickly put away the note his pocket and ran with Tsuna at his heels.

At the sight of the familiar house wrapped in flames, Ieyasu screamed.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

Without dropping his speed, Ieyasu rushed into the burning house. Tsuna hesitated, realizing he will be no help inside with the lack of flame use. Then he heard men talking nearby in Italian.

"You all saw that! Irony at its finest! Death by fire to the great sky flame user!" A crazed man cheered.

"What if they escape?" one of the gunned men asked.

"He will face with an army from the back and the front of the house," smirked the crazy man.

Before Tsuna could stop himself, he stepped forward to retort, "Only if you can get past me first!"

A large group of men turned and sneered at him. Tsuna counted a dozen of men.

_Maybe I could do this…_

"He had a brother?! No matter! It’s just one of you and hundreds of us!"

"That's an exaggeration," Tsuna countered, rolling his eyes. He ignored a nagging feeling, focusing in how to take the men out.

"Want to bet, _boy_?"

To Tsuna’s horror more men came out of the trees and aimed their guns at Tsuna.

Tsuna took a step back, regretting what he said. It was no exaggeration, but an understatement when he sensed even more behind the large group.

_I could defeat them if I had my flames,_ Tsuna began to tremble in fear.

_"A boss never runs away because of fear."_

_"I don't have what it takes to be one anymore!"_

_"The difference between us: I ran away, you tried to face it…"_

_Yet Ieyasu-san went in without hesitation to save his family_ , Tsuna thought.

He put up his fists and smirked,  _I may no longer have my flames, but it’s not the only way I know how to fight!_

Tsuna remembers all the training Reborn made him do to withstand the stress of being in and out of dying will mode. Irony indeed.

Tsuna rushed at them and was grazed by bullets from the unforgiving onslaught of the mafia men. As he neared without stopping, the men panicked especially when he began to quickly knock them down.

"Sh**! The kid's fast!" Tsuna in the other hand cursed at realizing he gotten rusty on his speed, but he kept attacking them.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Asari fiddles with his swords, feeling worried for Giotto. He looked over the town, ignoring G emphasizing how his plan works much better than Knuckle’s.

"We should move now," Asari said.

"Well we could've, but those weirdoes left without a trail to follow and it will take too long to look everywhere," Lampo lazily pointed out, seemingly unbothered if it were not how he kept both eyes opened, looking around for any suspicious people.

"Tch! I guess we could ask those brats to help us," G growled.

Despite the fact he didn't really want to deal with Hayato's smug looks or Alaude's clone condescending looks, G is worried as well over his boss. The silver haired boy and the rest of his fellow guardians may be younger than them, but G can sense strong power.

It makes him feel incompetent.

"Too late. They left," Alaude puts in after returning from the inside the bar. The CEDEF boss was annoyed at not sensing them leave. They didn't even look like the stealth type.

Before anyone said anything, they heard people crying out.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

A couple of people were running about, some with buckets of water, and others with shovels and the rest simply freaking out. There was so much confusion that nothing productive is being done.

"It’s where Sawada-sama lives!"

This caught the former guardians’ attention, feeling a pull. They quickly looked around for any hints of where the fire could be.

“In the forest!” Lampo points out anxiously.

"The poor man! I hope he is with his wife! She is about to give birth any day now!"

G narrowed his eyes and looked over to Alaude who also came into the same realization.

_"...I found proof that Primo and his unknown lover pregnant with his child are here..."_

"I knew that woman was suspicious!" G yelled as he remembers Miku.

Alaude wasted no time and rushed into the forest.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The former guardians froze and stared at the carnage.

Somehow their descendants arrived earlier and made contact with the enemy. The issuing annihilation almost look like they were venting out their frustrations. The only reason the younger guardians were still fighting was because there seems to be no end of foreign men attacking and destroying that part of the forest.

Lambo was shouting out attacks and lightning from Chrome's side as they covered each other in their attacks. The skull eyepatch wearing girl focused on long range attacks and support for the other future guardians by manipulating the surroundings, but making sure not affecting her friends. Lambo was shocking any enemy who got close to his pseudo-sister.

Mukuro was having his time of his life on attacking enemies without mercy alongside with Kyoya biting enemies to death with his hedgehog spikes of doom. Almost a dance between chains from familiar looking handcuffs with tonfa on the side with an extra combo of a deadly trident leaking illusions.

"Kufufu! Time to face your pathetic fears!"

"Herbivores breaking the rules by wearing fake fangs shall be bitten to death!"

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei shouted.

The most recent attack left Knuckle speechless. Part of the forest and never-ending army was obliviated. Then it became noticeable at the lack of blood and gore at the sudden disappearance of the defeated enemy. The army were clones by the identical look of their faces.

Lampo chose this time to go on ahead to escape the possibility of G's bad mood at being one up, again. Somehow, he almost caught up to Alaude, who just ignored the clones. Then again Lampo was desperate at not being caught in Daemon's clone's illusions.

"Good to know where those brats go," G commented feeling annoyed, but he noticed his and Asari's clones missing.

"Where are the other two?" G asked. Asari shrugged.

"May they find their precious sky," Knuckle prayed. While they wished to help their descendants, they needed to find the burning house that possibly had their sky trapped inside.

Just as Alaude was just about to take off to who knows where, Lampo returned from his self-imposed scouting mission in a rush, "There is a house and shootings and smoke!"

Alaude whirled around and took off once more with the guardians trying to catch up to him.

Once they did, the first Vongola Cloud leapt into the burning house.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Alaude covered his mouth with his long trench coat's sleeve to breath as he quickly looked around for any signs of life. It didn’t take long.

"Hurry... _cough_...can't hold…wall much...longer...please Miku…"

Alaude frowned at the familiar name, but didn't ponder much as he found said woman. She was breathing hard as she holds her womb. She barely acknowledged his presence. He can tell it’s dangerous for her to be there too long and swiftly carried her out the house.

He practically freaks out the guardians when he landed outside carrying the woman, all covered in soot and flaming coat.

"Heal her!" Alaude growled at Knuckle.

"Ieyasu!" She cried out between contractions. Alaude without a word went back into the forest, confusing the others.

"You must have faith, we will get him out," Knuckle tried to comfort her before shouting at Lampo to help him get ready for Miku give birth.

There was another explosion, as if seconds away of pulling the house down into the ground.

"Forget this!" G knew he would be no help as long as Giotto is still in trouble and glanced at Asari who agreed.

Asari waved his sword and encompassed themselves in rain flames before rushing into the fire.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

_There seems to be no end to these people!_ Tsuna sensed a shot, but he fears he wouldn't able to duck the lethal shot on time.

"Sistema C.A.I!" The shots recoiled inches away from Tsuna.

"Hayato?!" Tsuna gasped as the shield gave him time to catch his breath.

"Juudaime! Don't worry we're here!" saluted Hayato and went back on bombing the enemies.

"Wahoo!" Takeshi swung his bat until it turned into a sword, "Time to score a homerun!"

"That is the lamest battle cry I ever heard!" Hayato yelled as he ducked an enemy, letting Tsuna finish him off with a quick uppercut.

"I’ve been wishing to say that for a long time," Takeshi pouted after he paralyzed a couple of enemies with a large wave of concentrated rain flames.

"Really?" deadpans Hayato. He shoots some dynamites before asking with dread, "For how long?"

"Months!" Takeshi grinned.

"You guys…" Tsuna was torn between laughing and face palming, but decided to knock out more enemies.

Hayato gave him a thumbs up, "Primo will be fine Juudaime! His guardians should be rescuing him as we speak."

Tsuna gasps, "Since when they are here?!"

He didn't get a response as the men began to fight desperately.

"Pshaw! They are no match to my never-ending army that an interesting laughing guy eagerly provided for me!" laughed the cracked Mafioso, unbothered by the diminishing amount of men.

"Even now that traitor tries to kill Primo by selling out his location?!" Hayato yelled in disbelief.

"What? That fool of Daemon! He doesn’t know Primo’s location. It was I the one who found the tracks the fool former boss of Vongola left behind. After that grinning forgetful idiot overheard my plans and volunteered to provide me with this undead army!" he laughed.

Tsuna tilted his head in thought,  _Wait something is not right …_  

His suspicions grew when the enemy began to wane and became easier to defeat.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Primo! You Dumb***! Answer me Dam***!" G yelled within the fire.

G knew he is running out of time, _Why isn’t he using his flames to escape?_

"Giotto!" Asari called out as he half-focus on calming the flames around them.

Just as G was going to scream again, they heard a murmur within the roaring fires, "…’sari?...must…be… hall’cinatin'…"

"Geez, Primo! Alaude will be saying how soft you gotten or something at not able to escape something like this!" G complained out loud, hoping his best friend respond back to locate him.

"…G too...?" They followed the voice and looked down. The familiar golden hair covered in soot was seen under debris.

"Hold on Primo! Don't… _cough_ …go to sleep yet!" The two guardians already on low fumes holding the flames at bay near Giotto. They panicked more of how dull Giotto’s half-lidded eyes were and tried to quickly free him.

Suddenly a large part of the roof fell. G cursed and prepared to shoot some weak storm flames when a green streak bulldozed through. It was Lampo wobbling, looking as if he was thrown into the house.

Lampo quickly shock off his dizzy look to shout, "Hurry! I don't want to be tied up with Alaude and his clone much longer!"

Confused by this, G and Asari stared at Lampo's waist where a chain covered in cloud flames was tied around the youngest former guardian that lead toward what they suspect the exit. Just as they reached the chain, something broke through as if it could no longer maintain its shape.

"Please don't tell me those two are fighting..." groaned G just before the chain threw them toward the other side of the house into a clearing.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"You know, I know something that not even Checkerface knows," Bermuda smirks. Reborn ignores him and the urge to know more information on what it’s going on with his student.

"Still wonder if he will be affected by black flames, after all, those whose flames were tainted by Checkerface's previous apprentice," Bermuda summoned his flames of the Night and stares at his cupped hands, "They will fall into despair, no matter how long it takes. May it be tomorrow or 10 years."

"You are no psychic. Tsuna would not fall," Reborn scoffs.

"You never thought he would lose his flames either," Bermuda pointed out, "You are pathetic, so call greatest hitman of the world."

"Leon." Reborn cocked his gun and prepare for battle.

Bermuda laughs, "Let’s see who is the greatest, shall we?"

Jagger groans and decides to check on the jar they are guarding. He may always follow Bermuda's orders, but he prefers not be part of the crossfire and see Vindicare break. It already took years to fix it last time and he isn't eager to go through that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this got intense, and boredom between previous Arcobaleno is dangerous, but who is really behind the plot of Giotto's demise? As for the unborn child: will he/she be born or a tragedy will occur?


	7. ...but we're here for you...

_Earlier just after G and Asari entered the burning house..._

The tenth generation kept shooting perturbed looks at the pregnant woman between their own fights. Her wails of pain and at some points, cursing an idiot who will pay for not being with her in her time of need.

"HOW CAN I EXTREMELY HELP, KNUCKLE?!" Ryohei rushed over to help, finally finished destroying his section of enemies.

"I need to have her comfortable to the maximum. There is too much blood," the dark haired Ryohei look-alike looked concerned at the young woman.

Lambo looked worried from his spot next to Chrome, but was snapped out of it when he was picked up. He stared at Chrome's serious look. He felt himself straightening up, waiting for orders.

"Lambo-chan, keep the enemy from getting close to Miku-san," Chrome softly commanded the child.

Earlier, the tenth generation guardian received a message of Tsuna's location. Despite how the tracking chip inside of Tsuna was damaged, it finally worked when they were near. Takeshi and Hayato left the rest of the guardians to hold back the enemy as they went to meet up with Tsuna. Before leaving, Hayato told Chrome will be in charge. He considered her ability to "control" Mukuro and Kyoya (to an extent). There is no way he would have left Ryohei and Lambo in charge for obvious reasons.

"Mukuro can you...?" Chrome trailed off.

"Of course, my Chrome," Mukuro took the other side of the makeshift clinic area that Ryohei and Knuckle created. Chrome sighed in relief when Ryohei was able to help with the birth. Guess the recent training for medical emergency helped.

She let Kyoya just do his thing and let him beat up the worst of the weird, unnerving clone army. It seems like he was competing with Alaude, completely ignoring Mukuro, for once.

Lampo kept giving worried glances at the house and Alaude began to feel frustrated at the lack of his fellow guardian's concentration that without meaning to, Lampo kept getting in his way. After saving him again, Alaude decided to summon his handcuffs and tied Lampo.

"GOOD IDEA ALAUDE! MAKE HIM USEFUL AND HAVE HIM REEL IN THE IDIOTS AND BOSS OUT, SINCE THEY HAD BEEN IN THERE FOR MORE THAN A MAXIMUM TIME!" Knuckle yelled over Ryohei's shouts of Miku to breath in a regular manner. Alaude smirked darkly at Lampo's betrayed look.

"You should help, Skylark," Mukuro purred from his position. In response, Kyoya summoned his flames and strengthen the chain around a now horrified Lampo.

"NO, PLEASE! I will help you Knuckle! I will even bring some water or anythiiiiiiiii-!" Lampo screamed in terror as he was thrown into the house, just minutes before the roof gave out.

Mukuro laughed hard at this, but noticed the army was finally thinning out. He narrowed his eyes as he senses something he hates more than anything.

"I know those flames..." Mukuro called up Mukurowl and nodded across the clearing to Chrome. The female mist user threw a quick illusion before accepting the owl. With its help, she activated Daemon Spade's Devil Lens, to verify Mukuro's suspicions and search a way to defeat these beings faster.

"Gwahaha! Feel Lambo-sama's explosive powers!" Lambo took out his grenades and used it to buy time to summon his lightning flames. 

_I can now fight alongside my big brothers and sister!_  Unfortunately, he was too excited and literally shocked Alaude and Kyoya, which broke their concentration on the Cloud flame chain. 

What do you know, Lambo really is descended from Lampo.

"Opps!" Lambo laughed nervously, but his flames still sparked around him.

Then he pointed out behind them before they commit homicide, "Behind you! There are some getting too close!"

Kyoya and Alaude turned and noticed how the two sun flame users are now using their flames to stabilize Miku's and the yet to be born baby's critical state. Unfortunately, the two sun flame users were so concentrated that they cannot afford to defend themselves. This made them vulnerable to attacks especially from someone who was able to get passed their defense.

The two cloud users quickly attacked the enemies in their way to stop it, but they fear it will be too late. The clone raised his gun and his finger went toward the trigger.

"No!" Chrome raised her trident and threw it.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi gave a start when they saw something large landed close to them.

"Ieyasu-san!" Tsuna cried out.

Hayato frowned at the familiar name while Takeshi rushed to stay by Tsuna's side. They became warier when they saw the clone army were frozen, leaving its leader confused.

Asari and G slowly stood up and checked Giotto who by now was deeply unconscious. G sighed in relief when he heard Giotto's heartbeat, but then they heard a familiar laugh.

"Nufufu, it will seem that your grand plan has gone down the drain," one of the few enemies turned into the long-haired Daemon.

"Y-you?! You're not Wonomichi!" cried out the leader of the Rotto underling army. The present time travelers gasp in surprise.

Hayato quickly pulled Tsuna behind him and ready his dynamites in case that grinning clown decides to show up. Takeshi tightly grips his sword covering it with his rain flames. He subconsciously shifted to Tsuna's back for any surprise attacks.

"He told me I'll get an undead army to defeat Primo!" yelled what turn out to be the real Rotto member. G and Asari looked confused at the tensed positions of the trio of boys, but they had a higher priority: Daemon.

"How was  **he**  to know it would face with somewhat competent opponents who weren't Primo?" smirked Daemon, "I only helped to see if I could fool the weak boss of mine's hyper intuition. Although the power up from possessing this army of yours is worth it."

Tsuna barely hold a flinch when he saw Daemon looking curiously at the black flames he summoned.

"You little traitor!" Growled G. 

Lampo took one look at Daemon and excused himself in the grounds of being too tired to fight full strength and left to help Knuckle.

Back on the time travelers' side, Takeshi and Hayato tried to calm Tsuna, who was hyperventilating. The Vongola heir cannot forget the time when he was severely beaten by the first Vongola mist guardian.

Daemon glanced at G who was carrying an unconscious Giotto, fortunately ignoring the time travelers.

"Mm, I see you rescued that soft-hearted fool," Daemon responded.

"I'm going to freaking kill you for almost killing him and his family," G would have taken out his pistols to prove his point if he wasn't carrying his boss. Asari stood at G's side in attention, ready to attack.

"Nufufu, I will love to see you try," Daemon in response turned his back to them as if dismissing low lives.

Strong coughing broke through the tension before a soft voice of longing and gratefulness spoke, "Daemon…"

The Daemon illusion froze before coldly responding, but without turning around to face Giotto, "You better destroy it."

He then turned with a bored look at the seething Mafioso, "Oh yeah, you are a dead man walking, your boss and any stragglers that escaped the last attack are now eliminated by Segundo on the grounds of selling Vongola secrets to her enemies."

Then Daemon gave a dark smirk to the freaking out Mafioso. He pointed his trident at the paling man.

"Let’s see what these  **flames**  can do, shall we?" he disappeared with a whirled of black and mist flames along with the remaining clone army and the Mafioso.

"He better run," G muttered. Tsuna rushed to Giotto as he slid off G's back. Since he was off balance, GIotto leaned on G's side.

"Ieyasu-san, are you alright?" Giotto waved his hand to calm Tsuna. 

Tsuna sighed in relief and whispered without G hearing, who was much too busy complaining what were Hayato and the others thinking leaving them like that, "What was in the note?"

Giotto smiled nostalgically before shaking his head, "It's between me and Daemon, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled already suspecting what it was.

Suddenly they heard a baby crying.

"Miku!" Giotto gasped in surprised and tried to run toward the cry, but G had to catch him as Giotto fell forward. Giotto smiled sheepishly, but looked at the direction of the crying in eagerness.

"Alright, alright you big lunatic," G pulled up Giotto, "Let's go see your first kid and expect that we'll complain at not being invited to the wedding." 

Giotto ignored the threat at the prospect of showing off his first born to his best friends.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The bullet recoiled from Chrome's trident. The man was furious and tried to shoot again.

Ryohei and Knuckle cursed for their inability to move since Miku is about to give birth. 

Fortunately, Lampo swaggered in. After opening both his eyes, he seemed to disappear and defeated the clone with lightning strike just in time.

"Nice of you for redeeming yourself, Lampo," Knuckle commented. He couldn't shout without wasting energy needed for Miku.

"Of course! Lampo just had to be the best and come in the right time..." Lampo unfortunately had front row view of the birth and turned green before going unconscious. Knuckle grumbled something about how weak stomach Lampo had and was no help whatsoever after all.

Suddenly the army disappeared. Everyone halfheartedly cheered, exhausted from using their flames. Almost everyone, since Lambo laughed, sparking occasionally, ignoring Kyoya's and Alaude's glares. Before they decided to work together for retribution, a strong healthy wail was heard. Everyone looked at the baby as Knuckle and Ryohei sighed in relief.

Chrome took part of the gown she was forced to wear and made a makeshift blanket for the tired new mother. Miku thanked her, without looking away from her baby in her arms.

Mukuro's eyes soften at the sight of the baby, but he slouched as he heard rushing steps.

The rest of the guardians and both former sky users entered their area. Giotto tightly gripped G as he stared at sight of his wife and first-born son.

"Hello Tsunayoshi," leered Mukuro in greeting. 

Tsuna beamed at him, mostly happy for the lack of chaos from the male mist guardian as he stood between Hayato and Takeshi. In response Mukuro laughed softly mindful of the slumbering newborn.

"Extreme! So, this is your great-great-great grandfather, little brother?!" Ryohei loudly whispered.

"Shh! Turf-top! She'll hear you!" hissed Hayato.

"And she already knows, young man," Miku grinned. 

Hayato gaped and turned to his boss.

"I know, right?" Tsuna feeling amused, shrugged.

By then, Giotto was able to walk toward his beaming wife and sleeping son on his own. Yet, he didn't make it and it wasn't because of his exhausted body. He was suddenly jumped by his two guardians.

"Dang it Giotto! You could have at least told us you had a girlfriend first!" G growled. Asari silently cried at his shoulder. Knuckle fought his way in and loudly whispered, "Please I still need to check for any long-term effects from the smoke to the maximum!" they quickly gave him pass.

Knuckle quickly checked him over and froze.

"Knuckle?" 

Giotto was suddenly engulfed in a suffocating hug.

"Dang it you man of peace! You only told us that, so you can get Primo to yourself!" G growled. 

Giotto cried out in surprise by a sudden shock. He turned and was faced with a brooding newly awaken Lampo.

"How could you leave us like that?!" Lampo hissed as lightning flames showed his agitation.

Giotto opened his mouth to give an excuse, but he looked up to see all his guardians who wore different levels of looks of betrayal. He looked down and took out the note Daemon sneaked into his hand earlier.

Tsuna stared at Primo when he ripped the note and smiled at his friends.

"There is no excuse to leave you all, even if I was afraid," he looked at Knuckle who was frowning, "And yes I lost my flames and my will to protect you all, but I see now that was only half true. It was the reason of why I made that decision in the first place."

Ryohei watched Tsuna with strange look. Tsuna pointedly tried to ignore his looks. This didn't go unnoticed with Tsuna's other guardians.

"I am no longer Primo as I said before, but I also not Giotto." His guardians stared at him as he went on, "I am Ieyasu, a simple married man with a lovely wife with his first-born son," Miku smiled at him and let him carry their son in his arms, "who has the best friends in the world that he will never forget even beyond our time."

"Tch!" G looked away to hide his blush, but Hayato caught him.

"Wimp," Hayato whispered loud enough for G to hear.

"Shut it brat, at least my boss doesn't look like a wimp," retorted G. 

Hayato cursed loudly and had to have Ryohei and Takeshi who looked upset as well to hold him back. Tsuna turned white and took a step back.

"He is right," Tsuna ignored his own guardians' protests, "I broke the Vongola sky ring twice* and damaged my time and my flames are gone and-" Tsuna rambled when G scowled, interrupted.

"Is this what becomes of our Vongola not only path full of blood, but irresponsible heirs?!"

"G," Ieyasu warned. G straightens up and looked at Ieyasu. He ignored him and looked at Tsuna, who was biting his lip.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me please," he softly insisted. Tsuna looked up still unsure.

Miku placed her hand at Ieyasu's arm and shook her head when he turned to face her. She spoke next.

"Come here Tuna," she smiled when Tsuna obeyed, but was blushing at the nickname. He fidgeted as he waited for her to speak. She only smiled and signaled him to get closer. To his surprise, she kisses his forehead. Tsuna blushed harder, but felt reassured for some reason.

"See simple things go a long way," she signaled Tsuna's friends, "They came from a far-off time just for you. I saw how hard they were looking for someone precious to them in the last two days and to just find out it was you, I am not surprised."

Tsuna's guardians were surprise to find the woman they all been speaking to had been with their boss the whole time. Some were relieved that he was safe, while the others annoyed on how close they were to find him before then.

Hayato smiled at Tsuna and put in, "Juudaime is Juudaime. You don't need to prove yourself. You will always be our boss," Hayato bowed in reverence.

"Omnivore," Kyoya gravely nodded.

"My godfather and greatest big brother!" Lambo cheered from Chrome's arms.

"Bossu," Chrome stated.

"My future possessing body," smirked Mukuro.

"MY EXTREME LITTLE BRO!" Ryohei yelled, but was quickly hushed and glared at by the others, who pointed at the fidgeting newborn.

"Our friend," Takeshi finished and put his hand out. Kyoya growled at realizing what is going to happen.

"We are Vongola and we will change it or destroy it together," Hayato passionately said, but carefully at not waking the baby. 

He placed his hand over Takeshi's. Some reluctantly placed theirs as well. They looked up to the missing one; Tsuna's. They saw his head was bowed, not looking at them.

Tsuna felt his guardians' looks,  _I am no longer alone, am I?_  

Tsuna rubbed his face from any wetness and look up with cleared and expressive eyes that they hadn't seen a long time; the determination to win against all impossible odds.

G still looked uneasy, but saw Ieyasu smiling happily as if seeing the future will be fine.

"Together!" cheered Tsuna and placed his hands on top of the others. Suddenly the tenth generation and its boss were gone in a flash of light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - During inheritance ceremony in canon and the previous story, Out of Time  
> Well until next time for the conclusion of The Will to Go On: The tenth generation will be learning some shocking revelations!


End file.
